


Breakfast for Two

by queernurse007



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/F, Fluff and Smut, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Sex, deanoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernurse007/pseuds/queernurse007
Summary: Nico surprises Karolina with breakfast, but its get cold as they become distracted with one other.





	Breakfast for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic and smut, so take it easy on me. Please let me know how I can be better in the future. 
> 
> They are both over 18 in this, I just really like the characters and the story (both the comic and the show).

Karolina slowly woke from her sleep stretching out her long arms and legs, searching for the little warm body of her girlfriend that was usually there, but found an empty pillow and cold sheets. She sat up, concerned as to where her girlfriend had gone. It wasn’t like Nico to leave without waking her up for a kiss first, no matter how early it was. Karolina stood up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and throw some cold water on her face. She took a moment to look at her naked self in the full-length mirror and smiled when she saw the collection of bite marks and bruises on her thighs, chest and neck that Nico had lovingly placed the night before.

Grinning with the memories of the night, she walked back into the bedroom towards her closet to get dressed and go look for Nico, when the object of her thoughts quietly opened the door to sneak back into the room. If she was surprised to see her naked girlfriend up and about, she didn’t show it. In her hands were two coffees and a paper bag that looked like it was from Karolina’s favorite food cart. 

“Please tell me there is a breakfast burrito in there for me,” Karolina said with her morning voice while batting her eyelashes at Nico.

“Of course,” Nico said with a smirk, slowly looking Karolina up and down, “I wanted to surprise you with your favorite breakfast!”

Karolina smiled and said, “Just let me get dressed and we can eat together on the balcony.”

But, seeing her beautiful girlfriend in all her naked glory, Nico suddenly had other plans. She set the coffees and food down on her night stand and then walked up to Karolina and put her arms around her neck, pulled her head down and pressed their lips together. The kiss started off slow, but as the tip of Nico’s tongue swept across Karolina’s lower lip, a small moan crept from Karolina’s throat as she grabbed Nico’s shirt and pulled her as close to her body as she could. As their tongues battled each other for control, Nico was glad that she still had her shoes on to help with the usually awkward height difference between her and her tall blond bombshell girlfriend.

After what felt like hours of getting lost in Nico’s lips and mouth and taste (oh she loved the taste of Nico), Karolina was starting to see stars as her need for oxygen was too strong. She un-clenched her hands from Nico’s shirt and moved them to her shoulders and gently pushed to hold her at arm’s length. They both stood there starring into each other’s eyes, pupils dilated with need and chests heaving to catch their breath. Nico then put her hands on either side of Karolina’s waist and guided her backwards to the bed. Karolina’s legs bumped into the side of the bed and she unceremoniously landed with her ass on the bed and feet still on the floor. After her rough landing, she still managed to have the wherewithal to reach out and try to start undoing the buttons of Nico’s white shirt. Nico swatted her hands away with a glint in her eye, toed off her shoes, climbed up onto the bed, sat on Karolina’s lap and wrapped her legs around her. Nico gripped her hands in Karolina’s hair and pulled her in for a desperate kiss. Karolina’s hips started rocking with need into Nico’s ass as their kiss intensified, but the friction just wasn’t enough for Karolina. With a frustrated groan, she tried to pull Nico to the bed so that they could lay back, but Nico just shook her head and said, “not yet”.

Nico then leaned in and started sucking on Karolina’s left earlobe, knowing it would drive her crazy. Karolina moaned and moved her hands to try and touch some part of Nico’s skin. She snuck her hands up the back of Nico’s shirt and started clawing at her back. Nico moved to look into Karolina’s eyes, brown meeting blue, and without breaking eye contact Nico started undoing the buttons of her shirt and then pulled the shirt down so it was halfway down her back, with her shoulders bare and the shirt bunched at her elbows. Karolina kissed Nico’s lips briefly and then started leaving a trail down her jaw to her neck and then her shoulders, trying her best to leave a few marks for Nico to find later. When she reached a bra strap, she looked at Nico inquisitively and Nico nodded her permission, so Karolina reached behind her and skillfully undid her bra and let it fall down her arms, freeing her breasts. Karolina’s eyes nearly went black as she gazed at her girlfriend in her sexy state of undress. 

“See something you like?” asked Nico and Karolina could only manage a slight nod before she licked her lips and started feasting on Nico’s chest.

It was Nico’s turn to moan as Karolina started sucking on her left nipple while her hand pinched the right and she threw her head back to let Karolina have her way with her breasts. After spending an obscene amount of time fondling Nico’s breasts, Karolina’s right hand starts to work its way down Nico’s belly to play with the waistline of her skirt while Nico’s hips unconsciously start to roll, trying to find enough friction to placate the pressure building in her core.

“I really need this off” Karolina whines, pulling at Nico’s skirt while biting different areas of Nico’s chest.

“Figure it out” Nico says breathlessly.

Karolina’s head shoots up and both hands go down to pull up Nico’s long skirt and bunch it at her waist. She moves Nico away from her a little and tells her to hold on as she takes her hands and rips the crotch of Nico’s fishnets and then moves her already soaked underwear to the side. 

“Karolina! Those were my favorite pair of…oh fuck!” Nico screams as Karolina finds her clit and starts rubbing circles over it. 

“Figure it out” Karolina says with a smirk on her face.

Nico stopped complaining as Karolina slid a finger down to her opening and snuck the tip of one finger inside. Nico pulled Karolina’s head to hers and smashed their lips together in a mind-numbing kiss. Karolina pushed the rest of her finger into Nico and smiled as she moaned into her mouth.

“More.”

“More what?”

“Karolina!”

Karolina pulled out her one finger and then slid two fingers into Nico as far as they would go. Then she twisted her hand and curled her fingers to hit Nico in just the right spot. Nico started grinding on Karolina’s fingers and they worked up a steady rhythm. Karolina placed her forehead and Nico’s and they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“You are so damn sexy” Karolina said, and Nico smiled.

All the sudden Nico kissed Karolina and then pulled away with a loud smack of their lips and a glint in her dark brown eyes. She grabbed Karolina’s wrist and hissed as she slowly removed Karolina’s hand from between her legs and climbed off her lap. Karolina gave her a confused look, as Nico stood up and started to remove her disheveled clothing. She pulled her white shirt all the way off and tossed it somewhere behind her, followed shortly by her bra. Then she pulled down her skirt, fishnets and underwear all at once, to the floor. She bent over and picked up her fishnets to inspect the very large hole in the crotch.

“You are going to pay for that, my love.” 

Karolina swallowed hard as Nico walked towards her. Nico leaned in close to Karolina’s ear and whispered, “I’ve been wanting to try something for a long time.” She crawled on the bed and laid on her side with her head on her pillow. She patted the bed next to her and Karolina crawled up next to her.

“You’ve been wanting to try what for a long time?”

“You’ll see.”

Nico reached out and cupped Karolina’s face and used her thumb to rub off some of her dark lipstick that had been smeared on Karolina’s face. She gazed into Karolina’s beautiful blue eyes and thought about how lucky she was to have this beautiful woman in her life. She moved her hand to Karolina’s neck and pulled her in for a long slow kiss, hoping it would convey, just how much she loved her. The kiss went from slow and loving to desperate and needy as they moved their bodies closer and both women groaned at the skin to skin contact. Nico started kissing down Karolina’s neck to her breasts where she stopped to place an already taught nipple in her mouth. After several minutes she switched to the other side and used her hand to push Karolina’s shoulder down so that she was laying on her back. Once she was satisfied that she had paid enough attention to Karolina’s breasts (for now) she looked up at Karolina and asked, “will you come with me?” Before Karolina could say anything, Nico turned back to kiss down her abdomen to her soft blond curls and then, to Karolina’s surprise, she lifted her leg and straddled her. She turned to look at Karolina and with a smirk she said, “I thought we could use my height to our advantage for once”. 

Karolina licked her lips as she was suddenly face-to-face with Nico’s glistening sex and then she laughed as she realized what Nico meant by, “will you come with me”. 

“69, really Nico,” said Karolina, but the more she thought about it, the more excited she became.

They both kissed up each other’s thighs and then, almost as if they had planned it, each licked hungrily from the others opening to her clit. Each woman simultaneously moaned into the other and then continued their frantic feasting of one another.

Nico was finding it hard to concentrate on what she was doing while Karolina was using her tongue on her in the most amazing ways. She decided she needed to do something to break the blonde’s concentration, so she took two fingers and slowly entered Karolina while her tongue continued its swirling onslaught on her clit.

“NICO!”

“You are so wet for me, Karolina.”

Karolina lost her ability to function for a few seconds while Nico started moving her fingers faster, in and out of her. She quickly regained her ability to think and decided two could play at this game. She grabbed Nico’s hips and quickly rocked them back and forth until she was able to flip them over, so that she was on top. Nico was so surprised at the change of view, that she stopped what she was doing, and Karolina took advantage of the opportunity by putting her mouth on Nico’s clit and sucking hard while she fucked Nico with two fingers.

“Oh fuck!”

It didn’t take long for Nico to recover and she went back to licking Karolina’s clit and matched her pace with her own two fingers. Even with Nico’s height advantage, it was still an awkward position, but both women were so turned on and into what they were doing, they didn’t care. They were both moaning and sweating and trying to concentrate on what they were doing, but it was getting harder and harder as each got closer and closer to their building orgasm.

“Are you close?”

“So close!”

“Me too!”

“Yes, keep going, just like that!”

Nico felt Karolina start to clamp down on her fingers, making it harder to keep up their rapid pace and knowing that the blond was so close made Nico start to feel her own body getting closer by the second. 

“Come with me,” Nico moaned, and Karolina moaned something inaudible back to her. 

Again, as if planned, they both added a third finger and sucked hard on each other’s clit at the same time. Both saw white as they climaxed and screamed each other’s names. Slowing their hands and licking gently as they helped each other ride out their orgasms. 

The both stopped and slowly removed their fingers from each other. Karolina wearily laid down on the bed and Nico grabbed at her to pull her up next to her on the pillow. Karolina brought her hand up to her mouth and cleaned off her fingers. With a slight whimper, Nico went to do the same, but Karolina grabbed her wrist and did it herself.

“Hungry, are we?” Nico asked with a giggle.

“After that, I’m starving.”

“We have food!”

Nico jumped up and grabbed their food off her nightstand. She dropped her head as she realized that the coffee was cold, and the breakfast burritos were only slightly above room temperature. Karolina put her hand on Nico’s chin and raised her head, so their eyes met.

“I really don’t care that its cold, my love, it was totally worth it.”

Nico smiled and unwrapped one of the burritos and held it out so that the blond could take a bite. They took turns feeding each other until the burrito was gone, forgetting about the coffees. Once the food was gone, Karolina yawned and reached down for the blanket and pulled it up over them. They snuggled into each other and Karolina pressed a soft kiss to Nico’s lips. 

“Thank you for this morning, I thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it.”

Nico could only smile with a big dopey grin and she started having flashbacks to the morning, Karolina giggled and then laid down and waited for her big spoon to claim her. At that, Nico kissed Karolina’s cheek, laid down as close as she could to the blonds back, put an arm around her waist and snuggled in for a nap with her favorite person.


End file.
